Mitsumi's Infernape
Mitsumi's Infernape (Japanese: ミツミのゴウカザル Mitsumi's Goukazaru) is a owned by Mitsumi in the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. History Sometime prior to the first chapter, Mitsumi received Infernape when it was a Chimchar from Professor Rowan. Professor Rowan gave her Chimchar to teach her that Pokémon were her friends. Chimchar then witnessed ’s evolution into Milotic. Sometime later, it evolved into Monferno and then into Infernape. Infernape made its actual debut in Beauty Contest: The Pokémon Super Contest!! where it and Mitsumi had participated in the Master Rank Pokémon Super Contest in the Beauty segment. Infernape started with and then followed with in which she went overboard on Fire Spin as it burned part of the Contest Hall. Infernape reappeared in Team Galactic's Conspiracy, Revealed!! where it participated in a Tag Battle alongside her against Jupiter's and Saturn's Toxicroak. Their battle continued in Challenge! The Fortress Of Steel!!. As Leafeon used , Infernape launched Fire Spin at Toxicroak, with the move being stronger because of Sunny Day. After Leafeon got overpowered by Golbat's , Infernape was left standing. The battle did not continue as Cyrus ordered Jupiter and Saturn to retreat. In Team Galactic's Ultimate Warrior, after Hareta found out that Mitsumi is a member of Team Galactic, Infernape snuck behind Hareta and sent him crashing to a wall in order to force him into a battle. Infernape then threw Byron into a Warp Panel. As Hareta and Mitsumi began their battle, Infernape began with a which was aimed at and then followed up with as the smoke occurred. However, Infernape ended up hitting instead of Regigigas as Kadabra’s allowed it and Regigigas to switch Abilities, giving Regigigas a chance to escape on the ceiling. In Clash! Hareta vs. Mitsumi!!, Hareta was about to use his against Infernape but Leafeon defeated it before he had the chance to do so. Infernape was then shown defeating Hareta's . It then roasted Hareta with Fire Spin. As Hareta was about to have use , Infernape emerged from underground and quickly defeated . After Hareta was down to Piplup, Regigigas, and himself, Infernape attempted to strike Piplup but Hareta blocked Infernape’s attack and then had Piplup use , taking it out. In A New Battle Begins!, Infernape was the first Pokémon sent out against Cynthia where it went up against her Both sides used and and then were substituted for and Lucario, respectively. Infernape was sent out again later in the match where it used Focus Blast on Garchomp. As Garchomp dodged, the Focus Blast strayed over to where Koya was but he was able to protect himself with . In A Surprise Visit from Hareta's Father!, Infernape fought against Team Galactic’s Aggron and won. In Look for Giratina!, Infernape worked with Hareta's and Jun's Staraptor to battle Team Galactic’s Golbat. In Koya's Sad Reunion, Infernape, alongside Jupiter's and Mars's Purugly, was revealed to have taken out Charon's horde of Team Galactic Grunts. In Gathering of the Legendary Pokémon!, Infernape took on as Giratina teamed with Hareta in a friendly battle. Personality and characteristics Infernape was shown to have a strong bond with Mitsumi, as evidenced with its time in the Master Rank of the Pokémon Super Contest. When Mitsumi reverted back to her time as a member of Team Galactic, Infernape went along as it took orders without any hesitation even though its time as a Chimchar and Professor Rowan's teachings was what led Mitsumi into treating Pokémon as friends instead of tools. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Mach Punch|1=Fire Spin|2=Focus Blast}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Mach Punch|1=Fire Spin|2=Focus Blast}}|image2=Mitsumi Infernape mod 3}}|0=Close Combat|1=Overheat|2=Flare Blitz}}.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Close Combat|1=Overheat|2=Flare Blitz}}}} Related articles * Category:Pokémon DP Adventure characters Infernape Infernape